Holiday Specials
by ThunderStorm18
Summary: Sarah is trying her hand at social gatherings. She's enjoying bringing the Bat family together over the holidays. She's been married recently, but still has people after her attention. Heartbreak is in the present, bonding is in the past, and family is the future. She's 20 turning 21 and still is learning that life throws curve balls her way.
1. Happy New Year

Sarah stood in the great hall of Wayne manor, it was decorated in silver, black, and gold streamers. A fireplace crackled cheerfully under the stairs, to the right of the front doors. Dead center across from the doors was a small bar that served various drinks to the guests. Bruce and Selina stood across from the fire place, chatting with Wayne Enterprises' associates. Sarah smiled, Selina was doing a pretty good job of not looking bored, they made eye contact and Selina smiled. Sarah had teased her that with the silver dress, she would blend into the silver streamers.

"If only." Selina had given a chuckle.

Sarah glanced down at the hem of her red dress, to make sure that her shoes weren't showing. Then she glanced over the guests of the party. Most of the guests were here, Sarah's first social gathering that she was hosting, seemed to be a success. But the ones she really wanted to be enjoying themselves …

Sarah spotted Terry and Cassandra chatting by the bar, Tim and Stephanie were messing around on Tim's phone by the fire. Damian leaned against the bannister above the fireplace; he was scanning the crowed as if there were an enemy among them. Then his dog nudged him in the side, he stroked the dog without looking.

Sarah then glanced to the door, worried.

"Don't worry, they are coming."

Sarah felt arms wrap around her waist, a head briefly rest on her shoulder. She glanced down and rested her left hand on his; the two gold rings glittered in the light. Then the front door opened. She turned and saw Barbara. Sarah pulled away to embrace Barbra. "I'm so glad you could come."

"I couldn't miss your first social event." Barbra smiled and put an arm around Sarah. "Let's get a drink." They headed over to the bar and ordered drinks. Barbra spotted Kate and went over to talk to her. Sarah raised her glass to drink.

"I hope that's not alcoholic."

Sarah smiled and lowered the glass. "Jason, I didn't hear you." She set her drink down and turned to look up at him.

"That's the point."

"I promised you that you could take me out for my first drink, on my birthday, when I turn 21."

Jason chuckled and tossed his white fringe out of his face.

Sarah felt that the warmth of the party was beginning to get to her. She unlatched the short jacket that went with the dress and peeled the long sleeves from her arms to revel an empire wasted top. That's when the door opened and a cold gust washed over the party. Sarah looked to see who had come in, Dick stepped just inside. He was dressed in his officer uniform. Sarah panicked; she searched for Barbra and hurried over to her.

"Barbra, I completely forgot about the officers' gala."

"You promised to ask Bruce to take over hosting so you could go. You did ask, didn't you?"

"Like I said, I forgot." Sarah put a hand to her forehead. "I can't believe I forgot."

"Relax. I'll go get out coats. You go tell Bruce." Barbra put a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Of course." Sarah smiled. "I'm level headed." Sarah turned and sought out Bruce.

"Hello, Sarah. This is turning out to be a success. You're a wonderful hostess."

"About that, I forgot about the officers' gala. Dick invited me to go with him. Can you host the party now?" Sarah folded her hands together and caught Dick making his way through the crowd.

"Yes." Bruce smiled.

Selina put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "I'll make sure he doesn't send the guests out."

"Thank you." Sarah turned and met Dick full on.

"Evening. I hope you didn't forget about the gala."

"She didn't." Barbra appeared at Sarah's side with Commissioner Gordon. "She's just making sure her guests are well cared for." Barbra handed Sarah her coat and they all headed out the door.

Barbra and Sarah were the first ones out the door. Sarah stopped, "Barbra, do you see what I see?"

They both looked over the drive, one cruiser sat in the drive, they both spotted Dick's bike closer to the house.

"No way." Sarah crossed her arms and thought of her hair, piled on her head with curls pinned down.

"You ready?" Dick swung himself onto his bike and he held a helmet in his lap, he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Daddy?" Barbra turned to Gordon.

"Yes?"

"Can Sarah ride in the cruiser with us to the gala?"

Gordon looked at Dick on his bike. "Yes." He held open the back door for Sarah and Barbra to get in.

"Wait." Dick got off the bike and went around the corner, a car started up, and a cruiser pulled around the corner. He got out and opened the side door for Sarah. Sarah slipped inside and they started to follow the other cruiser to the gala.

"Why'd you do it?" Sarah glanced over at him.

"You're reaction was priceless."

"How'd you pull it off?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "I won't play this game." She turned to look out the window and watched as the city lights flew by.

"What's it going to be like?" Sarah asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Very boring." Dick took her arm in his and walked her into the gala. Officers mingled with the women guests that they had brought.

"Dick, I'm overdressed." Sarah caught the glares from the older women as she took off her coat, reveling the strapless empire waist gown of red silk.

"Do you have sneakers on under your dress?"

Sarah blushed slightly. "Yes." She could never handle heels, they hurt her feet too much.

"Then, you're even."

"Grayson, come here."

"I'll just be a moment." Dick left her side, she jumped slightly when Barbra clasped her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"They look like piranhas."

Barbra giggled.

"I'd feel much better if I was in costume."

"Shh." Barbra warned. Then a television clicked on and a crowd began to count down.

"Hey, Sarah. Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure."

Dick clicked the door shut, Sarah could dimly hear the countdown. _"5. 4. 3. 2. 1."_

"Happy New year." Sarah smiled, she tried to figure out Dick's expression, she settled on apprehension. Then suddenly he stepped forward, he put his arms around her, one on her lower back, the other behind her head. He put his lips on hers and kissed her, Sarah got wrapped up in his passion and kissed him back. Then her mind cleared and she pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"Sarah, I love you." He ran a hand through his hair.

Sarah shook her head. "Dick, I'm married!"

"You kissed me back, do you regret it?" He stood with his hands fisted at his sides.

The door flew open and Barbra came out, she seemed upset, she clutched her phone and reached out to Sarah. "Sarah, I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Sarah forgot about her situation, she hailed a cab and got Barbra inside. As soon as the door closed on both of them and the driver was headed for the Wayne mansion, Barbra's face turned to concern.

"I can't believe he did that to you."

Sarah took a moment to realize that Barbra had been acting.

"You've been married for two months now. He was there at the wedding."

"I don't know." Sarah and Barbra fell silent.

~in the morning light~

Sarah woke from her few hours of sleep. She slipped quietly from the bed and entered the apartment's tiny kitchen. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Grayson, leave a message."

"Dick, the answer is no. But don't presume that we can be together. We never can, not as long as I'm married to Jay." She hung up and started on breakfast. She later felt herself wrapped up in a hug.

"What's for breakfast?" The question was muffled by her hair. She turned her face and received a quick kiss.

"What do you think?"


	2. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Sarah opened her eyes, the library was hushed, the seating area in the middle had been cleared to accommodate the mass amounts of pillows and blankets. Sarah pushed herself up on her elbows, Helena had an arm thrown over Sarah's middle. Stephanie was cuddled up to Sarah's left side, Cassandra was sprawled out, legs and arms going in different directions, at Sarah's feet. Barbra lay curled up on the other side of Helena. Sarah lifted Helena's arm off of her and pried herself out of Stephanie's grip. Carefully she crept out of the room, she had decided to go to the kitchen for a drink of water. As she crept down the stairs she thought about how the evening before had gone. Alfred had made a dinner for everyone. Bruce, Salina, and Kathy had joined them. Then all the younger people had gone to the game room, they had divided into teams and played video games. When Damian had tried to choke Tim out with the cord of his controller, Jason looked like he was going to pummel Dick for his jokes, Stephanie was going to scare again and break her controller, and Barbra and Cassandra were teaming up against Terry, Sarah had turned off the game without saving it. She promised to start pulling souls if they didn't behave and sit down to watch a movie. They had started binge watching movies till Helena fell asleep in Sarah's lap.

Sarah now looked into the game room, the couch had been pushed against the wall. Jason lay completely sprawled out, Dick used Jason's left arm as a pillow and Damian was cuddled up against Dick. Tim was using Jason's chest as a pillow. Terry lay between Jason and Tim, curled up in his own blanket. Sarah's eyes landed on a lone pillow and blanket on the couch.

"Hey." The voice was soft behind her. Sarah felt arms wrap around her and pull her away from leaning on the door frame. "Trouble sleeping?" Sarah felt her shoulder take the weight of his head as he leaned into her.

"I just woke up, don't know why."

"Let's go to the kitchen."

Sarah let him lead her away from the hall and into the kitchen. She sat down at the counter, as he stood on the other side. "What's wrong?" Sarah looked up into his face, his blue eyes seemed tired.

"My commander called me."

"No." Sarah stood, she felt worry a fear gripping her as she made her way over to him.

"We ship out in March." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "We knew it might happen. I'll be alright. I'll be back before you know it."

"Cassandra mentioned she was looking for an apartment, I'll offer our guest room to her in March."

"See." He smiled down at her. "See the good in the situation." He leaned down and kissed her. "Happy Valentine's day." He murmured against her lips.


End file.
